Recuerdos en un día nublado
by okeNSK
Summary: Dumbledore se encuentra en su despacho y todos aquellos momentos que paso al lado de Grindelwald los recuerda mientras mira por la ventana el cielo nublado...GrindelwaldxDumbledore


**Declaimer: Los perosnajes no son mios pertenecen a J.K Rowling, las situaciones expuestas son simples supocisiones mias y de mi mente xD. Espero que lo dirsfruten ^^**

**P.D... Dejen Reviews xD porfa**

**_Recuerdos en un día nublado._**

El día está nublado, el viento sopla muy fuerte y entra a través de mi ventana, el día me recuerda aquel enfrentamiento que tuve contigo hace mucho tiempo, cada vez que el día esta como ahorita me hace recordarte, y me hace pensar que fue lo que nos llevo a tomar estos caminos, porque no fuimos más inteligentes, las personas creen que soy un sabio algunas me toman hasta de ejemplo, pero realmente soy un anciano que no sabe nada, en si he vivido mucho tiempo pero siento que los años no han sido suficientes para aprender a vivir y más aun no poder olvidarte, tanto que decidí la soledad en vez de tratar de desaparecerte de mi mente.

Cualquiera que supiera lo que paso en realidad aquella noche en la que peleamos y más aun el primer enfrentamiento que tuvimos cuando éramos jóvenes diría que soy un idiota pero es que realmente lo soy, porque aun así que mataste a mi hermana y todo el daño que le causaste a esos muggles no sirvió para quitar de mi mente esa imagen tuya, a veces siento que me hechizaste para que nunca pudiera olvidarte, y la verdad que no me importa que seas como eres, este amor que siento jamás podre dejar de sentirlo por ti.

Estoy sentado en mi despacho mirando la varita de sauco que te quite aquel día, a veces siento que si las reliquias de la muerte no hubieran existido nuestras vidas hubieran sido diferentes pero la realidad no es esa, más bien nuestra avaricia y las ganas de ejercer poder sobre los débiles fue lo que nos llevo a esto, la sed de poder lleva al caos y a la perdida de los buenos sentimientos.

Creo que al último te diste cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde, yo no tuve el valor para acabar con tu vida, te amaba demasiado, más bien dicho, te amo demasiado, y no cambiaria nunca el hecho de haberte conocido, aquel verano que llegaste a casa de tu tía como olvidarlo y mas como te conocí.

Recuerdo que ese día estaba en mi casa algo deprimido por la muerte de mi madre y más aun estaba como enojado con la vida pues todo lo que quería hacer fue frustrado, culpaba a mi madre de haberse ido, pero luego me sentía mal al hacerlo, era muy joven y no quería entender las cosas, ese día recuerdo que iba a ir al pueblo y fui con tu tía para encargarle la supervisión de mis hermanos, pues era la única persona en la que confiaba, entonces al tocar la puerta abriste tu, como olvidar aquella cara risueña, tu cabello rubio, al verte me enamore al instante de ti, recuerdo que me puse nervioso.

Flashback.

-ha…estem..hola- Albus se rascaba la cabeza mientras miraba aquel chico que estaba parado en la entrada de la casa.

-Si…hola- le respondió el chico rubio, sonriéndole y pasándole la mirada como un escáner.

-Es..estará la Sra. Bagshot?-Pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Emmmm….dejame ver…-aquel chico rubio alzaba la ceja y sonreía al mismo tiempo, como si supiera el nerviosismo que le causaba aquel chico que estaba parado afuera de la entrada de su casa.- Quien la busca?

-Soy su vecino… Albus es que…quería pedirle un favor.

-Albus…mmm..con que así te llamas.

-Si así me llamo si…si querías saber mi nombre solo lo hubieras preguntado.

-Eemm..no, no hubiera sido divertido.

Albus no dijo nada solo lo miraba y hacia todo su esfuerzo por querer ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Está la Señora Bagshot o no?-Esta vez su voz no mostraba su nerviosismo aquel chico ya le empezaba a irritar.

-Mi nombre es Gellert….Gellert Grindelwald- volvió a sonreír pícaramente, como si se estuviera burlando de Albus.

-Si no mal recuerdo, no pedí que me dijeras tu nombre, si hubiese querido saberlo te lo hubiera preguntado.

-Mira Albus..tu mirada decía todo lo contrario..digamos que solo te ahorre que me lo preguntaras.

Dumbledore no sabía que decir, realmente quería saber el nombre de ese chico, pero le molestaba el hecho que otra persona se metiera en su mente.

-Mira Grindelwald….

-Dime Gellert.

-Como te llames solo quiero ver a la señora Bagshot, lo demás me es irrelevante.

-Tranquilo solo quería entablar una plática contigo, no es para que te pongas así, vaya que no tienes sentido del humor.

-No, no lo tengo, y puede que lo haya perdido.

-Relájate, que nadie es divertido en este pueblo?

Dumbledore ya estaba un poco enojado, pero aun el nerviosismo no se le podía esfumar tan rápido.

-Está bien lo siento, es que no he tenido un buen día.

-Ya, tranquilo, perdón no quise molestarte...Tía! Aquí tu vecino Albus te busca.

-Soy Albus Dumbledore….Gracias.

El chico rubio le sonrió y se metió a la casa dándole permiso a su tía que ya se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Hola Albus en que puedo ayudarte…..

Fin flashback.

Ese día fue crucial, después de eso nos hicimos amigos, y me encantaba estar a tu lado, las tardes que pasábamos juntos y todos los atardeceres que veíamos sentados en el pasto de aquella colina, todos nuestros estúpidos planes escritos en las cartas que nos enviábamos continuamente para tener el control de los muggles, ahora que los medito eran sin sentido, muy crueles y despiadados, pero nunca me di cuenta, me deje llevar por ese sentimiento hacia ti, y ahora que lo pienso tu lo sabías y vaya que lo sabías, y lo que más me dolió, fue que te aprovechaste de lo que yo sentía hacia ti.

Flashback.

-Vaya Albus no sabía que tuvieras tantos nombres…haber si me los aprendí Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

-Órale si te los aprendiste.

-Tengo que tomar mucho aire para decir tu nombre.

-Jaja…gracioso.

Gellert le sonreía mientras estaban caminando por la colina, el día estaba despejado, hacia un poco de fresco, y el aire movía los arboles que se encontraban cerca. Al llegar a la cima de la colina los dos chicos se sentaron. Grindelwald arrancaba una que otra hoja de una planta que había cerca de él, estaba como que distraído.

-El atardecer es algo bello no lo crees?-Albus rompió el silencio, estaba moviendo sus dedos distraídamente mientras apreciaba la caída del sol en el horizonte.

-Supongo que si.

El silencio volvió a reinar, Dumbledore no podía evitar verlo de reojo, estar a solas con él en un bello atardecer lo ponía nervioso y muchos pensamientos reinaban su mente, desde el impulso de tomarle la mano a su amigo, hasta el impulso por querer besarlo, a veces miraba de reojo su rostro y luego su mano que se encontraba tan cerca de él, no sabía hasta cuando aquel impulso lo vencería y terminaría de forma desastrosa aquella amistad.

-Albus deberás no te importa que yo fuera expulsado de Durmstrang?-Pregunto sin verlo a los ojos pues miraba el horizonte aun distraído.

-Gellert ya hablamos de eso, deberás no me importa que hayas sido expulsado, cualquiera comete errores, yo no creo que seas una mala persona.

-Realmente lo crees- esta vez sí volteo, aquella mirada era cuestionante como si quisiera detectar alguna mentira en su amigo.

-Gellert no me veas así, digo la verdad, aparte si no hubiera ocurrido, no te hubiera conocido, y no estarías apreciando el horizonte conmigo, así que no me queda más que agradecer que ocurriera para poder estar contigo.

Grindelwald sonrió, cerro un poco los ojos y volvió a ver el horizonte sin dirigirle la mirada a su amigo.

-Albus alguna vez has querido a alguien, a lo que me refiero es que sea ajeno a tu familia, tú me entiendes, un sentimiento por otra persona.

Dumbledore se puso algo nervioso con aquella pregunta, porque le preguntaba esas cosas, acaso ya había descubierto su secreto, y ahora lo cuestionaría sobre sus gustos, y peor le diría que estaba zafado y que no quería volver a verlo?.

-Por…porque me preguntas eso?...

-Solo es una pregunta, simple curiosidad, sabes que soy muy curioso-Le contesto sin volver a verlo.

-Pues…digamos…que …si, si lo he llegado a sentir.

-A ya veo….

Hubo una pausa en la que los dos amigos no dijeron nada, Albus se limitaba a ver a su amigo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, después del breve silencio al fin hablo.

-Y…tu..lo has sentido alguna vez?

El joven rubio no contesto, siguió viendo el horizonte, Albus no le extraño que no le contestara, a veces su amigo solía ser un poco reservado y no le contaba mucho de su vida, de hecho empezaba a arrepentirse por haberle realizado aquella pregunta.

-Creo que es tarde no lo crees?, ya se oculto el sol y debo regresar a mi casa, Ariana ya debió despertar y debo darle su merienda.

Ya comenzaba a levantarse del pasto cuando una mano lo detuvo a hacerlo.

-Espera no te vayas…quedate un poco mas…además aun no he respondido tu pregunta.

Esta vez lo miraba a los ojos, mientras sujetaba su mano. Dumbledore accedió y volvió a sentarse a su lado, ambos chicos volvieron a ver hacia la nada y en silencio, Albus sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón estallaría, y evitaba mirar de reojo a su amigo, quería salir corriendo de ahí pero no podía, simplemente sus nervios no lo dejaban.

-Sabes Albus, nunca he querido a alguien, y ciertamente creí que nunca conocería ese sentimiento, pero….que puedo decir….-Sonrió levemente y sin más miramientos y palabras, se acerco al joven de su lado y lo beso.

Albus no se lo esperaba, aquello realmente no podía estar pasando, su amigo lo besaba y el no lo creía, al principio, fue un beso torpe, pues jamás había dado o recibido alguno, pero después se volvió más profundo y se dejo llevar por el chico rubio.

Grindelwald lo empujo hacia tras sin dejar de besarlo, el pasto estaba un poco frio y húmedo por el sereno de la noche. Albus lo continuo besando mientras sus brazos se posaban en el cuello de su amigo, no cruzo nada por su mente, ni tan poco le preocupo que alguien los fuera a ver, simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento y por ese sentimiento que tenia.

Fin del Flashback

Sinceramente perdí la noción del tiempo, ese beso fue el primero que alguien me daba, de hecho jamás pensé que pasaría, después de eso las cosas cambiaron levemente contigo, nos veíamos mas, platicábamos mas, de vez en cuando me jalabas a sitios donde no había nadie y me besabas y nos acariciábamos, no puedo negar que fueron momentos que jamás olvidare y que quisiera repetir contigo. Y más aun no podre olvidar esa noche que tu tía viajo en fechas decembrinas pues quería investigar acerca de una leyenda en Transilvania.

Mi hermano Aberforth había regresado de Hogwarts pues eran sus vacaciones de navidad, eso realmente me daba más tiempo de poder estar contigo, se que hacia mal dejándolos solos pero yo solo quería verte, y estar a tu lado, platicando de planes hacia futuro contigo, o de lo que haríamos cuando tuviéramos el poder, pero lo que más disfrutaba eran tus besos y caricias.

Esa tarde…

Flaschback

-Aberforth voy a salir un rato, regreso en la noche, por favor te encargo a Ariana, te prometo que no tardare.

-Albus no me mientas no regresaras, hasta mañana en la mañana, hermano porque no eres sincero y me dices que iras hacer tu planes de "dominar" al mundo muggle con tu amigo Grindelwald.

-Tú no entiendes nada Aberforth y no, no iré hacer eso, lo que haga y deje de hacer no es de tu incumbencia entiendes hermano, ahora si no quieres cuidar a Ariana solo tienes que decírmelo directamente y no meter a mi amigo en esto!-Albus alzo un poco la voz pues le molestaba que su hermano hablara mal de su amante.

-Más bien el que no quiere cuidar Ariana es otro, ya te dije que yo me encargo de ella y tú te vayas hacer tu vida como quieres, con tu amigo Grindelwald- Le dijo su hermano con el mismo tono que él había utilizado.

-Ya discutimos de eso Aberforth y no pienso perder mi tiempo volviendo hablar del tema!- Dijo gritándole a su hermano y saliendo de su casa dando un portazo.

-Vaya Albus te ves algo enojado-Le dijo Gellert cuando lo vio en la entrada de su casa.

-Es que Aberforth siempre tiene que decir algo que me hace molestar, a veces quisiera que desaparecieran tanto Ariana como el….que estoy diciendo…no debí pensar eso.

-Tranquilo Albus pasa…necesitas relajarte.

Dumbledore entro y dejo su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

-Vaya nunca había entrado en casa de tu tía, y ahora porque me citaste aquí y no en la colina de siempre.

-Es que hace frio no lo crees?-Dijo el rubio mientras iba a la cocina por chocolate caliente.

-Si tienes razón…y que es lo urgente que tenias que contarme?...vi tu lechuza en la mañana de hecho me despertó con los picotazos en la cabeza que me dio-Dijo Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en la sala.

-Ah…perdón…creo que debí de enviar la de mi tía, es que la mía es un poco salvaje-Le dijo sonriendo mientras llevaba dos tazas de chocolate caliente y las ponía en la mesita.

-Gracias-dijo mientras agarraba una y se la llevaba a la boca.

Grindelwald agarro también la suya y la tomo, mientras se sentaba al lado de Dumbledore.

-Y bien?-Dijo Albus dejando la taza en la mesa-Que me ibas a decir?

Gellert dio otro sorbo a su taza y la dejo en la mesa.

-Solo quería verte Albus, es que hace como dos días que no hemos podido vernos, y como me dijiste que tu hermano te ha estado replicando que sales mucho, igual no quería molestarte.

-No me molesta y lo sabes, y pues mi hermano se enoja por todo, ya no le hare caso.

El joven rubio había acercado una mano a la mejilla de su acompañante, que acariciaba mientras lo miraba lascivamente.

-Ya extrañaba hacer esto sabes?

-Y yo extrañaba que lo hicieras-Albus lo miraba de la misma forma-pero sabes que he extrañado más?

-Qué?

-Tus besos- Le dijo susurrándole al oído, para luego jugar con su lóbulo del mismo.

-A si?-dijo el rubio alzando una ceja mirándolo provocativo- eso se puede arreglar sabes?

Acercándose al ojiazul y agarrándole la barbilla lo beso, fue un beso profundo y tardío, sus manos del rubio pasaban por el cuerpo de su acompañante, el cual tumbo en el sillón besándolo más apasionadamente. Su mano se poso en el cierre de su amante, quien no pudo evitar gemir levemente.

-Gellert…espera…aquí no….-dijo entre suspiros Dumbledore.

-Entonces acompáñame-le susurro al oído mientras lo jalaba de la mano, para levantarlo del sillón.

Albus se dejo llevar por el rubio, quien lo conducía por las escaleras de la casa; pasaron por un pasillo y atravesaron la puerta de una habitación, que al juzgarla por su apariencia debía de ser de Grindelwald.

-Bienvenido a mi cuarto Albus.

-Vaya….al parecer eres muy ordenado-dijo alzando la ceja y mirándolo con picardía.

-En realidad no….es que como ibas a venir decidí arreglarlo.

-Ya se me hacia raro.

-Bueno entonces en que estábamos-Dijo Gellert, mientras se acercaba a él y lo volvía a besar.

Albus pasó sus manos en el cuello de su amante y se dejo llevar; el rubio lo tumbo en su cama y comenzó a besar su cuello, sus manos se posaban en el pecho de su pareja y comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa. Grindelwald lo alzo un poco para quitarle su camisa mientras el ojiazul hacia lo mismo.

Sus besos pasaron del cuello hacia las tetillas, las cuales jugó con ellas levemente con su boca, Albus gimió un poco mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Gellert suavemente y descendían a la altura del pantalón de este.

-No vayas tan rápido Albus-le susurro mientras tomaba sus manos y las ponía a la altura de su cabeza sosteniéndolas.

Volvió a besar su cuello, y le propino pequeñas succiones en este, Dumbledore no podía evitar gemir, sentía una gran satisfacción y su parte baja le comenzaba a doler por la presión del pantalón, su miembro pedía a gritos ser liberado, lo cual el rubio no paso por alto.

-Que pasa Albus te duele-Volvía a susurrarle y soltando una de sus manos, bajo su mano hasta el cierre del ojiazul- Te duele aquí no es cierto?-tomo su miembro por encima del pantalón y movió su mano lentamente.

-mmm…Gellert….n.. no hagas eso…ah…

Sonriendo maliciosamente siguió moviendo su mano por encima de la ropa del ojiazul.

-mm…t..basta no hagas eso, solo sácalo…aah..porfa…vor.

El rubio se acerco a la altura del oído de su amante.

-Sabía que dirías eso-jugo nuevamente con su oído y con su mano aun encima del miembro de su amado, desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y bajo el cierre, su mano se coló por su ropa interior y lo tomo.

Dumbledore se arqueo un poco para atrás y gimió, esta vez fue un poco más fuerte.

-Nadie te ha tocado así cierto?-le dijo al oído para luego besar nuevamente su cuello.

-n..n…no…e..res..el primee…ro.

-Y quiero siempre ser el único.

Diciendo esto el rubio comenzó a mover su mano propinándole placer a su pareja.

-mmm….ah..

-Te gusta cierto?...

-mmm..s..si…

-Lo sé….

El rubio no dejaba de besarlo, y su mano continuaba masturbándolo, las manos de su amante se aferraban a su espalda.

-Ge…llert…para…no quiero terminar….

Grindelwald hizo caso y paro, y sonriendo maliciosamente, lo soltó.

-Yo igual no quiero que termines…te hare sentir mejor-diciendo esto volvió a besarlo mientras sus manos quitaban su pantalón mientras sus besos descendían mas y mas, hasta llegar al miembro del ojiazul.

Sus manos volvieron a tomar su miembro y lentamente lamio la punta con suma sensualidad, Albus al sentir eso propino un fuerte gemido, el rubio sonrió lascivamente y lo introdujo en su boca lentamente.

Dumbledore al sentir aquella húmeda cavidad hizo instintivamente sus caderas hacia adelante y se dejo amar por aquel rubio, tanto había deseado eso que no podía creer que realmente estuviera pasando.

Sus manos se posaron en la cabeza de su amante y acaricio aquellos cabellos rubios que tanto le gustaban.

Grindelwald lamia y succionaba levemente mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba la parte más baja del ojiazul.

-mmm….nnn….te…amo.

El rubio continuaba moviendo su boca de lento a un poco más rápido, Dumbledore no podía aguantar más y justo cuando iba a liberar su semilla, Grindelwald se detuvo.

-P..por..que te…detuvis….te-dijo entrecortadamente pues estaba muy agitado.

-Ya te dije quiero hacerte sentir más…..

Y diciendo esto Grindelwald se quito el resto de ropa que tenia y volvió a posarse encima de él. También estaba muy excitado y su miembro lo demostraba, movió un poco la cadera, y su parte se junto con la de su compañero.

-ahhh…-gimió Dumbledore al sentir la parte de su compañero contra la suya.

-Ver…dad que se siente bien…-decía el rubio mientras se frotaba contra el ojiazul.

-s….si….-apretaba los labios y se aferraba a la espalda de su novio.

-Si hago esto s..se…sentirá mejor-Con su mano tomo ambos miembros y los froto.

-agghh….-volvió a hacer hacia adelante su cadera, al sentir lo que hacia el rubio.-Ge…llert….mmm…se siente…bien.

Grindelwald continuo haciéndolo, mientras veía la expresión de su amante, nunca había visto a Albus de esa forma, y realmente le gustaba, lo beso apasionadamente, mientras retiraba su mano.

-Albus quiero entrar en ti…-susurraba al oído del ojiazul-quiero sentirte…quiero que seas mío.

-Hazlo…entra Gellert…quiero sentirte dentro.

Sin más palabras Grindelwald acerco su miembro en la entrada del ojiazul y lentamente entro.

-Agh….-dio un respingo Dumbledore, jamás había sentido aquel dolor, le dolía mucho, apretaba los ojos mientras tratada de controlar aquella molestia.

-Tranquilo…agh…no aprietes…mmm…estas muy estrecho.

-Ge…llert muévete….agh….duele.

-Lo sé…mmm…pero…trata..de relajarte…para que pueda hacerlo.

El ojiazul obedeció y se fue relajando y acostumbrándose a la invasión, con sus manos apretó las sabanas, mientras su amante comenzó a moverse lentamente, las manos de Grindelwald agarraban sus piernas y le propinaban acaricias a sus muslos.

Dumbledore se limitaba a gemir y apretaba los ojos, soltando un poco la sabana, tomo su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse. Grindelwald continuaba moviéndose, sus embestidas fueron de lentas a rápidas, ambos gemían y se amaban. Era un momento que siempre iba a quedar grabado en sus mentes, aquella habitación era la única testigo del amor que se propinaban, ambos gemidos llenaron el cuarto, ambos perdieron la noción de todo, realmente en ese momento no les importaba nada mas, solo se dedicaban a sentir aquella sensación de satisfacción y éxtasis.

El rubio besaba al ojiazul y sus manos quitaban las manos de su amante para poder agarrar su miembro y propinarle placer.

-Ge..llert tus manos están frias…

-Y tu estas muy cálido-le respondió Gellert sin dejar de estimularlo.

-mmm….nn…yaa….ter..mi…nare….agh…. -Dumbledore cerró los ojos y soltó toda su semilla, había preferido no hacerlo pues le daba cierta vergüenza haber inundado la mano de su amado.

Grindelwald sintió la humedad de su amante y sin más propino rápidas embestidas hasta que ya no pudo más y se vació en el interior del ojiazul.

-Aggh…-gimió y cayó encima del cuerpo de su compañero.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, sus pieles se veían aperladas por el sudor y el éxtasis que emanaban, el rubio le dio un último beso a su novio y salió de él para luego posarse a su lado.

-Te amo Gellert.

Grindelwald no contesto, solo lo agarro y lo pego a su cuerpo.

-Hay que descansar Albus…estoy agotado- y abrazándolo cayo dormido.

Fin del flashback.

Como pude ser tan estúpido, era obvio que no me amabas solo querías aprovechar lo que sentía para lograr tus planes, ahí me debí de dar cuenta, no me respondiste cuando te dije que te amaba. Esa tarde jamás la olvidare, a pesar de no oír tu respuesta, lo que hicimos fue algo que jamás olvidare, me sentí amado aunque no fuera así, deseaba tanto que ocurriera que cuando paso solo lo disfrute, realmente te amaba, y tal como me dijo mi hermano, regrese al día siguiente, descaradamente me quede hasta la tarde pues lo que hicimos en la noche lo volvimos a repetir antes de que abandonara la casa de tu tía, y entonces ocurrió lo que me temía, tuvimos una discusión, estábamos en nuestra colina, tú me decías que te acompañara al extranjero y que abandonara a mis hermanos, debo admitir que era una propuesta muy tentadora pues te amaba, y quería seguirte a donde sea, pero no podía, la responsabilidad era más fuerte que estar contigo, aun recuerdo lo que paso ese enero…

Flashback

-Albus ven conmigo, deja a tus hermanos, tu bien me dijiste que querías viajar y conocer; tus hermanos son un obstáculo para realizarte como persona, sígueme, encontré un lugar en Alemania, se que te gustara, ahí se ve el atardecer, seria nuestro hogar, aparte ahí podríamos realizar nuestro plan, recuerda que es por el bien de todos, esos muggles no pueden seguir así, además lo que le hicieron a tu hermana , dejaras las cosas así?, aparte tu hermana ya no necesitarías esconderla y tampoco nosotros tendríamos que escondernos como si fuéramos fenómenos; Albus tu me lo has dicho y tienes razón la única manera es gobernarlos, pero te necesito yo no puedo solo.

-Lo sé Gellert, te amo y quiero estar contigo, pero Abefroth aun le faltan dos años para terminar Hogwarts, y no puedo dejar a Ariana ella es muy débil y me necesita aunque igual me la puedo llevar pero sería muy peligroso para ella, solo espérame a que mi hermano salga del colegio, el se hará cargo de ella, y ya podremos estar juntos y realizar nuestros planes.

-Albus dos años! Son demasiados, yo no puedo esperar, en dos años pueden ocurrir muchas cosas, no que me amas demasiado, pues no parece, estas enfrascado en estar con tus hermanos y me pones en segundo plano, si verdaderamente me amaras no te importaría y me seguirías pero no lo haces!- Grindelwald caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, estaba realmente molesto, no entendía por qué Dumbledore no quería acompañarlo, no que lo quería demasiado, entonces era mentira.

-Gellert por favor no te enojes, yo si te seguiré, pero entiéndeme yo…

-No! No te entiendo Albus, me dices que me amas y que quieres estar conmigo, pero no es así eres un mentiroso, me dijiste que me acompañarías a buscar las reliquias pero no es así, solo quieres utilizarme y ya.

-No es verdad!-le grito Albus aquello le había dolido demasiado, el jamás había pensado así, verdaderamente lo amaba y no se atrevería a jugar con él-Yo te amo y lo sabes- se acerco a él y lo abrazo pero Grindelwald no le devolvió el abrazo, estaba enojado, y no creía en lo que Dumbledore le decía- Te amo de verdad- miro los ojos del rubio y lo beso.

Los labios de Grindelwald apenas se movieron pero no cerró los ojos como Dumbledore y permaneció parado, de repente algo entre los arbustos se movió e hizo que los dos chicos se separaran.

-Quien anda ahí?- grito Grindelwald sacando su varita del bolsillo al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore lo imitaba.

-Sal de ahí quien quiera que sea!- grito Dumbledore apuntando hacia donde se había originado el sonido.

Entonces un chico de estatura mediana salió, la cara de Dumbledore cambio y sintió como si el mundo cayera encima de él. La cara de aquel muchacho expresaba desconcierto e incredulidad, entonces dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

-Espera Aberforth! Te lo explicare!-grito Dumbledore pero no sirvió de nada pues el chico ya se había ido.

-No que tu hermano ya se había ido a Hogwarts?-le grito a Dumbledore quien se volteo para verlo.

-Cuando lo deje estaba haciendo el equipaje, no creí que fuera a seguirme y mas a buscarme…yo..

-Esto es grave Dumbledore!- dijo el rubio interrumpiéndolo ahora si estaba furioso-Nos vio! Porque tenias que besarme! Yo lo silenciare!

-No espera Gellert!

Dumbledore siguió a Grindelwald que caminaba a toda prisa y con varita en mano, estaba realmente enojado, la ira cegaba cualquier pensamiento, lo único que quería era callar al único testigo de aquel suceso.

Llegaron a su casa de Dumbledore ; Grindelwald entro destruyendo la puerta , Aberforth se encontraba en la habitación y abrazaba a su hermana Ariana.

-Gellert basta, el no dirá nada yo le explico.

-No Dumbledore! Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere eso aun no lo entiendes, el debe morir.

-No! No lo hagas, mejor mátame a mi si así lo quieres, el único culpable soy yo no él.

-Apártate Albus!- dijo Grindelwald haciéndolo a un lado Aberforth había soltado a Ariana y se ponía enfrente de ella.

-Lárgate de aquí Grindelwald, aléjate de mi hermana, si quieres hacer tus cosas con mi hermano, lárguense los dos, yo no diré nada de sus rareses, yo solo quiero vivir en paz con mi hermana, lárgate igual hermano! Vete! No diré nada solo déjanos! Ariana no se merece esto.

-Gellert por favor déjalos-suplicaba Dumbledore mientras agarraba la mano donde estaba su varita.

-Váyanse enserio, vayan a buscar las reliquias, a ejercer poder sobre los muggles y restaurar el mundo mágico, y amarse si quieren solo déjanos en paz-decía Aberforth mientras igual sacaba su varita

-Gellert porfavor….-Suplicaba Dumbledore.

-Albus tu me dijiste una vez que desearías que tus hermanos desaparecieran, te cumpliré tu deseo es el único estorbo entre tú y yo, hare tu deseo realidad.

-No Gellert, solo lo decía molesto, pero en realidad no quiero que lo hagas, mátame a mi déjalos en paz.

-Que te quites!- Grindelwald le propino un golpe a Dumbledore que le hizo que callera al suelo, el ojiazul rápidamente saco su varita.

-Crucio!- Grito Grindelwald y la maldición le dio a Aberforth quien cayó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Noooooo!- grito Dumbledore -Expellarmus!- el contra ataque le dio en el pecho a Grindelwald que salió despedido.

-Ya paren, enserio ya, váyanse a instaurar el orden y enséñeles a los muggles cual es su lugar, y lo más importante vayan a amarse si así lo desean- dijo Aberforth parándose del suelo con dificultad.

-Eres un chico estúpido, y solo quieres delatarnos- dijo Grindelwald parándose del suelo.

- Ya Gellert déjalos, mátame a mi si así lo quieres!-gritaba Albus mientras lo apuntaba.

-Ya te dije Dumbledore las cosas no funcionan así…Avada kedavra!

-Impedimenta!-gritaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

La maldición reboto en el contra hechizo y choco contra el cuerpo de Ariana, quien cayó hacia atrás quedando acostada en la cama.

-Nooooo!-gritaron al unisonó los dos hermanos.

-Albus yo….no sé que me paso.

-Largate de aquiiiiiii! Grito Aberforth agarrando su varita, déjanos en paz! Largo! Fuera!

Grindelwald salió corriendo de la casa de Dumbledore, el ojiazul abrazo el frio cuerpo de su hermana y se quedo llorando a su lado.

Fin del flashback

Esa noche fue el primer encuentro y terrible final de nuestra relación, te habías ido del país, tu tía me lo dijo, ni ella sabia adonde habías ido, yo solo sabía que te habías ido a Alemania, yo quede realmente destrozado y entonces vi la realidad, solo jugaste conmigo, y peor aún, te llevaste a mi hermana, no más bien yo tuve la culpa, Ariana había muerto, yo la mate con mis acciones, la mate y eso Aberforth jamás me lo perdono, recuerdo que en el funeral de Ariana comenzó a gritarme y a insultarme y me rompió la nariz, grito a los mil vientos que era un zafado y degenerado, todos los invitados al funeral lo oyeron, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntarme, recuerdo que grito que me largara con mi amante y que un degenerado y mal hermano como yo no merecía vivir. Nadie entendió eso, todos tomaron por loco a mi hermano y yo con migran fama no se atrevieron a dudar de mi, todos me decían que no tenía la culpa que fuiste tú, que yo no sabía que las cosas ocurrirían de esa forma, pero todas aquellas palabras solo hacían que me sintiera mas mal, pues yo tenía la culpa, yo si había matado a mi hermana y peor aun sabia que me utilizabas y por mi ingenuo sentimiento y por amarte tanto no quise aceptarlo.

Después de eso decidí dejar todos aquellos inútiles planes para tener el poder, me di cuenta del error en el que estaba, trate de olvidarte y seguí mi vida pero iba a ser difícil olvidarte y más cuando oyes las matanzas y el terror que causabas en los países extranjeros, todos se referían a ti como el mago tenebroso de todos los tiempos, pero en realidad no eras ni la mitad de lo que es Voldemort, tu solo seguías un ideal falso y debo admitir que tenía cierta culpa por alentarte, yo sabía que tenía que detenerte pero no podía, no dejaba de amarte y no podía pelear contigo, el ministerio me pedía constantemente que yo fuera el ministro de magia pero yo siempre rechace ese puesto, no quería tener poder, no quería tener que matarte, no quería ver en lo que te habías convertido, yo solo quería verte como antes, el muchacho encantador que eras, o tal vez siempre fuiste así, pero mi ceguera no me dejaba ver la realidad. Tal vez no quería aceptar el hecho de que me había equivocado porque realmente fue eso, me equivoque y ahora yo tenía que detenerte. Pero era tan cobarde que aplace ese fatídico segundo encuentro cinco años, era inevitable tener que enfrentarme a ti.

Flashback

-Vaya Albus hace tanto que no te veía, haz cambiado mucho, he escuchado por ahí que te volviste defensor de los muggles y por lo tanto de los débiles.

-Así es Grindelwald, y veo que tú no has cambiado mucho sigues con la misma sed de poder de siempre.

Ambos se encontraban a las afueras de una ciudad a la que pretendía atacar Grindelwald, estaban en una colina y si miraban hacia abajo se podía ver las luces de la ciudad muggles que ahí se encontraba. El cielo estaba nublado eran menos de las ocho de la noche, el viento soplaba con tal fuerza que hacían mover furiosamente las hojas de los arboles, se avecinaba una tormenta.

-Que gracioso una colina, eso no te hace recordar viejos recuerdos Albus?...haa y mira ya se oscurece, es una lástima que el cielo este nublado y no se vea el horizonte y el atardecer..Recuerdas esos atardeceres?-Dumbledore no decía nada simplemente aparecía parado observando los movimientos de su antiguo amante.

-Que no dirás nada Albus?

-No tengo nada que decirte Grindelwald, eso ya quedo en el pasado, de nada sirve recordar el pasado y vivir en el pasado es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Vaya eso si es cierto, creo que igual tu estilo de referirte hacia mi igual cambio..Grindelwald eh…ya no soy Gellert, sabes me encantaba escuchar mi nombre en tus labios mientras hacíamos el amor.

-Ya basta! Deja de decir cosas sin sentido, como te dije son cosas que ya fueron de nada sirve que las menciones, además solo fueron simple estupideces que alguien hace en su adolescencia.

-Aaaaa ahora fueron simples estupideces eh…me gusta como lo describes….lo bueno es que me amabas no?

Dumbledore no decía nada solo se limitaba a quedarse parado, detestaba escuchar aquello y es que la verdad no quería recordar nada de eso, solo hacía que le doliera mas.

-No sé que nos paso Dumbledore, podríamos haber sido felices, tú y yo…tú nunca me entendiste y aunque no te lo dijera yo si te amaba y deberás siento lo de tu hermana, no quise hacerlo, yo solo quería estar contigo.

-Eso es pura mentira Grindelwald y lo sabes, me utilizaste y lo acepto me equivoque contigo y tu no mataste a mi hermana yo fui quien acabo con su vida.

-Albus culparte no servirá de nada y más aun levantarme falsos además…

-Además nada!-lo interrumpió el ojiazul-No vine a hablar del pasado contigo, viene a detenerte de lastimar mas muggles y de causar más terror entre las masas, creo que soy el único capaz de detenerte, nadie ha querido enfrentarse contigo.

-Huy si ahora te crees el único…vamos Albus no me hagas reír, no te crees capaz de detenerme, es mas eres un cobarde, en realidad no quieres enfrentarte conmigo, aplazaste cinco años este encuentro no querías ver a tu antiguo amante, admítelo no eres capaz de detenerme.

Dumbledore no dijo nada es que Grindelwald tenía razón, el no quería pelear con la persona que amaba, por que las cosas no podían ser diferentes.

-Vamos Grindelwald detente, no tienes por qué matar a mas muggles, tu eres una persona buena y no necesitas hacer esto.

-Albus..Albus..Albus…siempre queriendo sacar lo mejor de las personas….eso siempre me gusto de ti, por eso te pregunte si no te importaba mi expulsión, veo que en eso no has cambiado; te vuelves a equivocar Dumbledore si quiero matar a mas muggles y quiero gobernar el mundo mágico y si es necesario matarte lo hare si te opones a mi poder.

-Me temo que igual tú te equivocas Gellert, si tengo la capacidad de detenerte y hasta de matarte si es necesario-Saco su varita y apunto a Grindelwald- así que si la batalla se tiene que hacer adelante, hay que empezarla.

Grindelwald igual saco su varita y apunto a Dumbledore y ambos caminaron sin quitarse la mirada de encima.

-Albus te olvidas de una cosa, tengo la varita de Sauco, es imposible que puedas ganar contra ella, recuerda que el que la tenga nunca perderá.

-Lo sé Gellert, y otravés te equivocas con el funcionamiento de la varita, y será el final de tu reinado de crueldad y maldad.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear lanzando hechizos tanto aturdidores como maldiciones imperdonables, cada una de ellas daba con árboles y arbustos, y una que otra le daba a su contrincante. La batalla duro horas y ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido, Albus tenía herido el brazo izquierdo mientras Grindelwald sangraba de la cabeza.

-No que no Dumbledore, sabía que no tienes las agallas para enfrentarte conmigo, ese estúpido sentimiento aun lo tienes? Qué raro en ti no?- Este último comentario lo había hecho con un tono sarcástico-Así nunca ganaras terminare matándote para luego matar a los muggles de esa ciudad.

-Mira quién habla haber porque no me has matado?...que igual ese estúpido sentimiento no te deja acaso?

-No me subestimes Dumbledore solo estaba calentando.

Y diciendo esto ambos comenzaron nuevamente la contienda, Dumbledore continuaba haciendo hechizos aturdidores mientras Grindelwald hacia maldiciones, la pelea ya se había prolongado y ninguno de los dos ganaba, Dumbledore era abandonado por la fuerza y los recuerdos le ganaban, recordaba aquel muchacho rubio, sus besos, sus acaricias, sentirlo, simplemente no podía, pero tenía que terminar con él, si no muchas personas morirían por su culpa, si su hermana había muerto por su error no quería que volviera a ocurrir eso, entonces la muerte de su hermana iba a ser en vano.

Grindelwald agitaba su varita y hacia maldiciones pero realmente cuando las lanzaba procuraba que no le dieran a Albus, realmente lo había querido pero la sed de poder lo había consumido, su orgullo lo reinaba, y nunca había querido admitir ese sentimiento hacia Dumbledore, el nunca había querido que Albus se percatara de cuanto lo quería, eso para él era debilidad, así nunca hubiera subido al poder, y realmente había lamentado matar a la hermana de la persona que amaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás, y es que al igual que Dumbledore no quería enfrentarse con él, no quería ver a la persona que tanto había querido y le había hecho sentir muchas cosas, pero no podía matarlo tampoco, lo amaba demasiado, estaba agotado, no quería seguir matando en realidad, de hecho había causado tanta maldad solo para que Dumbledore supiera de él y para atraerlo, no había querido perder ante nadie hasta haberse encontrado nuevamente con su amado.

-Lo siento Albus….Avada Kedavra.

-Crucio!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo, Grindelwald movió su varia provocando que el hechizo diera contra un árbol al mismo tiempo que la maldición de Dumbledore daba contra su cuerpo haciendo que se retorciera en el suelo y soltando la varita de Sauco.

Dumbledore se acerco a donde se encontraba Grindelwald, y siguió apuntando contra él.

-Ya…ganas..te Dumbledore-dijo el rubio mientras continuaba en el suelo sin moverse y se recuperaba de aquel dolor.

-Porque no me mataste? Tenías la varita de Sauco, era obvio que tu maldición daría primero antes que la mía.

-No quería que murieras como héroe, además matarte solo haría que tuvieras más fama y te vieran como mártir

-Pero nadie te hubiera detenido en tu ascenso al poder, morir como mártir no iba a solucionar el hecho de que matarías a más muggles.

-Sabes…ya me canse de matar muggles…solo quería que tú me derrotaras para que te quedaras con la reliquia de la muerte, no quería que cayera en otras manos que no fueran las tuyas eso es todo.

Dumbledore no dijo nada y dejo que Grindelwald se levantara del suelo, y aun seguía apuntándole.

-No hare nada, de verdad, solo quería verte por última vez, perdóname…siempre te ame aunque no pareciera, realmente lo siento.

El ojiazul no dijo palabra, se quedo en silencio mirándolo con cierta nostalgia.

-Expectro patronum!- Un fénix salió de su varita y voló desapareciendo en el nublado y oscuro cielo.

-Ya avise a los del ministerio, los aurores en cualquier momento vendrán por ti para encerrarte, las cosas no debieron ser así y lo sabes.

Grindelwald sonrió levemente.

-Los errores los comete cualquiera no es así? Recuerdo que alguien me lo dijo-se acerco a él y agarro la mano que tenia la varita- baja esto no te hare daño, me rindo ante ti.

Lo abrazo fuertemente y susurrándole al oído le dijo "Te amo" y posteriormente lo beso, esta vez Grindelwald cerró los ojos y profundizo el beso, Albus le correspondió abrazándolo de la misma forma, realmente lo amaba, pero no podía seguir sintiendo ese sentimiento, él era el más buscado y pronto lo encerrarían en Nurmengard.

Un Crack se oyó y se separaron rápidamente, y Dumbledore volvió a apuntarlo con la varita. Un grupo de Aurores acompañados por el ministro se aproximaban donde estaban ellos.

-Excelente Dumbledore sabía que podías atraparlo, llévenselo!-ordeno el ministro mientras un Auror hacia salir de su varia unas cadenas que se ajustaban en las manos de Grindelwald.

Grindelwald lo miro por última vez y le sonrió, Dumbledore lo miro y unas lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos, porque todo aquello que quería le era arrebatado de aquella forma?

Fin del Flashback

Te llevaron a Nurmengard, y te juzgaron a cadena perpetua, era lógico después de asesinar a tantos muggles, yo quede devastado por segunda vez, entonces decidí no tener nadie a mi lado, no quería perder a otra persona, además tu habías sido el primero en todo y quería que fueras el único, te visitaba de vez en cuando en tu celda, muchas personas me cuestionaban, mas las más cercanas como Doge, pero siempre iba a escondidas hacia ti, pasábamos horas platicando, y me gustaba la forma de tu mirada, realmente estabas arrepentido, pero era demasiado tarde, estabas preso y no había nada que hacer, eso me ayudo mas a creer en las personas y darme cuenta que la gente si puede cambiar y volverse buena.

Yo sé que estoy al final de mi vida, de hecho la avaricia y el querer tener poder nunca se me quitaron, tuve la segunda reliquia de hecho te fui a visitar y te lo dije, y me contestaste que no me pusiera ese anillo, sabias que Voldemort era más terrible que tu, a ti te había detenido el amor y Voldemort no sabe el significado de eso, por lo tanto sabias que había puesto una poderosa maldición en el. Yo no te hice caso y me lo puse, esa fue la causa de mi ennegrecida mano, y ahora moriré, se que Snape me matara yo mismo se lo pedí, de hecho te lo dije que no tardaría en morir, te mostré mi mano y tu simplemente te molestaste, no te hice caso y ahora pagare, fue una despedida realmente fea.

Flashback

-Hola Gellert- Dumbledore se sentó a fuera de su celda como era costumbre.

-Vaya hace mucho que no venias a visitarme, has estado ocupado?

-Se puede decir, encontré el secreto de Voldemort y estoy haciendo algo al respecto.

-Si se nota-dijo el rubio mirando su mano la cual Dumbledore escondió rápidamente-Te pusiste aquel anillo no es así?

Dumbledore no dijo palabra, simplemente agacho la cabeza y no se atrevió a ver entre los barrotes.

-Lo siento Gellert no pude evitarlo, sabes que la curiosidad mata.

-Tú eras el primero que tanto me reprochaba lo que hacía, y tu no eras diferente de mi, te dije que podía tener una maldición, ese Voldemort no tiene corazón y no le importaría matar a quien tuviera la reliquia, es mas es tan ignorante que de seguro no sabe de ellas, Albus por que lo hiciste!

-Quejicus me hizo varias curaciones y pociones para evitar que se extendiera por mi cuerpo pero me dijo que no me da más de un año, de cualquier forma creo que moriré esta noche.

-A mira nada mas…con que morirás esta noche eh? Y vienes a contármelo como si dijeras "voy a ir de compras quieres algo?" porque eres asi Albus, por qué? Porque te quieres ir sin mi?, porque decides tu muerte, porque no la esperas, no entiendes que jamás volveré a verte.

-Lo sé por eso mismo me vine a despedir de ti, hoy salgo a una misión con un alumno mío.

-Déjame adivinar haber emm..no será ese tal Harry Potter?

-Gellert sabes muy bien que el chico es el único que puede terminar con Voldemort, y lo tengo que ayudar, sinceramente me siento muy cansado, y mis reflejos no son los mismos y…

-Claro con la maldición que traes encima como esperabas sentirte mejor, si mueres será tu culpa, por ser tan terco y tan idiota, sabes que, te odio! Vete! Déjame! Ojala si mueras esta noche, vete de aquí!

Dumbledore se paro y miro al interior de la celda, Grindelwald le daba la espalda.

-Lo siento Gellert, espero poder estar contigo en la otra vida.

-No habrá otra vida, vete ya!

-Te amo...

Y diciendo esto Dumbledore salió de la habitación en donde se encontraba la celda de Grindelwald y no miro hacia atrás.

Grindelwald se tiro en su duro camastro, de sus ojos brotaban una lagrimas y su llanto era silencioso, nunca mas vería a la persona que tanto había amado.

Fin del flashback.

Sé que no querías decir eso, se que tu enojo por lo que había hecho era tan grande que por eso dijiste eso, es que la decisión que había tomado era igual de mala como la tuya, al final nuestras decisiones siempre terminaban separándonos, ya es de noche, el día continua igual, nublado y triste, es un buen día para morir, espero a Harry pues buscaremos el Horrocrux, se que después de esto no viviré pero al menos pude verte por última vez, y decirte lo mucho que te amo. Oigo un toquido en la puerta, debe ser el, llego la hora de emprender el largo viaje del cual retornare moribundo.

-Pasa….

-Hola Harry! Te prometí que te dejaría acompañarme…

Gracias Grindelwald, no podre olvidarte nunca….

FIN.


End file.
